<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outfit by seleenermparis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090611">Outfit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis'>seleenermparis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard wears a new outfit. Garrus approves. One shot shorts are the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outfit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimeraArts/gifts">ChimeraArts</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Christmas, ChimeraArts.. I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>EDIT: Sorry, dear. Stupid glitches on AO3 made me think it was more words than what there were. So please forgive me for having to write more. Had to adjust the rating to be safe too. Moria and Garrus got a little flirtatious at the end. I figured you wouldn't mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pounding of the electronically synthesized bass line reverberated in the walls. Despite her lack of experience in engineering, Moria still was impressed with all the soundproofing modern bars and clubs had now days. She had visited rather older bars by the military stations she had been assigned to before. The clubs established hundreds of years ago had to have given  their patrons hearing loss. </p>
<p>Kasumi had insisted she shouldn't wear her casual uniform to her date with Garrus. However, there was no way she would wear that dress again even though it did wonderful things for her curves. No, it wouldn't do. Instead, perhaps something a little more comfortable?</p>
<p>Miranda saw to that it wasn't.</p>
<p>She leaned against the bar, facing the bartender, waiting for her date. She hoped Garrus would appreciate what Miranda pushed on her: black leather pants and a cobalt blue, halter crop-top. It was tied in the back with a single string tie and she felt both exposed and bold in her unusual choice of attire. Her copper colored locks played in the multiple atmospheric lights. It changed her hair to darker shades of brown rather than red, but it wasn't exactly the most flattering of colors for her, but the blue of the shirt was.</p>
<p>Once her shot of rum arrived, she felt two, three fingered hands slide across her abdomen. Out of instinct, she elbowed the bold patron in the waist. Whoever it was, either was super stupid or didn't know who she was even though her face was plastered pretty much everywhere. When she heard the familiar groan of her Garrus, she cringed as she turned around to face him. "Sorry."</p>
<p>"Seriously, Moria. You knew I was coming." He moaned as she helped her boyfriend over to the stool at the bar. Once seated, he hissed at the evitable bruise which will form due to the lack of armor. They were at the Citadel, rather than a place such as Omega. There wasn't much of a need to wear his armor. Although considering what just happened, he was rethinking his decision. "Spirits."</p>
<p>"Sorry. You of all people should know not to sneak up on me." She stood next to him. </p>
<p>He embraced her and leaned his forehead against her. "It's what I get for trying to be romantic."</p>
<p>She impish as she fit into his embrace. "Can I make it up to you?</p>
<p>"Oh, you will. Don't think you'll get out of that. I will have to make do with your outfit for now. New?" He purred into her ear.</p>
<p>"Borrowed. Miranda."</p>
<p>"At least it wasn't Jack."</p>
<p>"She suggested I come naked. She thought I should just skip to the point. I wasn't sure if she was serious or not."</p>
<p>"While I like where her head is at, I'm not fond of the idea of you getting arrested by C-Sec for indecent exposure. It won't play well for our cause. Not to mention, I'm not exactly in the mood of reuniting with my former co-workers anytime soon.'</p>
<p>His hands caressed her sides slowly. She smiled knowingly. "I take it that you approve."</p>
<p>She felt his hot breath against her ear. "We're going to have to get you this outfit..."</p>
<p>Before he could continue, a wolf whistle called from across the bar. "Damn, Commander. If I knew you looked like that..."</p>
<p>"Careful, Flight Lieutenant. You don't want to suddenly find yourself scrubbing the entirety of the CIC with your toothbrush like you did, I'm quite sure, in boot camp."</p>
<p>"Damn, Commander."</p>
<p>"Not to mention, Archangel probably wouldn't appreciate you hitting on his girlfriend, even though he quite agrees with you." Garrus playfully growled an then ordered a drink. </p>
<p>"Alright, alright. I get it. At least know you look hot, Commander."</p>
<p>"I see Jack over there. Why don't you ask her to dance?" Garrus nodded his head in the direction the other biotic was in.</p>
<p>"Because I don't have a death wish. She's 20lbs of crazy in a 5lb bag." He shook his head as he stood up. "I'll see you two later."</p>
<p>Commander Shepard and her beloved Turian laughed and in the process, Garrus choked on some of his dextro-beer. "You okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but that's a rather accurate description."</p>
<p>"He needs to get laid." Moria ordered another shot. </p>
<p>"Because of that disorder he has, he'd probably break all of his bones in his body.'</p>
<p>"Probably," the redhead took her shot. "He'd probably say it would be worth it. It's a shame EDI isn't actually Human. They'd make an interesting pair.  They already fight like an old, married couple."</p>
<p>"That they do."</p>
<p>The duo watched as the dancers on the floor. Most of them were rather talented. Then again most of them were Asari. Hundreds of years of experience, Moria decided was the reason why they were so good. She frowned, knowing her lack of talent on the dance floor. "God, I wish I could dance."</p>
<p>"Yea, your attempts are rather...expressive."</p>
<p>"You mean terrible."</p>
<p>"Your words. Not mine." He tilted his head in thought. "I'm told there are many different kinds of dance. Is there one you especially would like to know?"</p>
<p>"The Tango." She said without even having to think about it.</p>
<p>"The Tango?" </p>
<p>"It's a dance from Earth, specifically Argentina. It's rather sexy."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yea, if someone ever dragged me on the dance floor to do that and put up with my lack of coordination, I'd consider it foreplay."</p>
<p>"Moria, you consider killing reapers foreplay." </p>
<p>"I don't hear you complaining about it."</p>
<p>"I wasn't."</p>
<p>"You know," he took a sip of his beer. "Considering how coordinated on the battlefield you are, I'm not sure how you're not more of a dancer. You move rather agile wearing clunky armor. Your biotic skills are rather dance like too. </p>
<p>"That doesn't take a lot of practice dodging. It's not hard to do when you're trying to avoid being killed." </p>
<p>"This is true." He reached over and ran his hand in her tresses in a way he knew she loved. "We might have to change that somehow. Although, I doubt it could improve on your rhythm in bed..."</p>
<p>"Careful now..." She warned him as she held up a finger, playfully.</p>
<p>"I was about to say, "it's because it's hard to improve on perfection.'</p>
<p>"Oh really? I'll remember that when you tell me you are "in the middle of calibrations". I'm beginning to think that "calibrations" means something else."</p>
<p>He took another drink of his beer, then purposefully licked his lip. "Well, there is only one way to find out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>